The present invention relates to a single junction type CIGS (Cu (In, Ga) Se2) thin film solar cell and a method for manufacturing the single junction type CIGS thin film solar cell, and more particularly, to a single junction type CIGS thin film solar cell including a CIGS light absorption layer manufactured using a single junction, and a method for manufacturing the single junction type CIGS thin film solar cell.
In recent years, interest in solar cells is increasing because of energy and environmental issues.
Solar cells, which absorb sunlight to convert it to electricity, are classified into solar heat cells that use solar heat to generate steam for rotating a turbine, and photovoltaic cells that use the nature of a semiconductor to convert the energy of sunlight into electrical energy.
In general, solar cells are referred to as photovoltaic cells (hereinafter, solar cells).
The above description relates to the related art for clarifying the present invention, and the related art is distinct from the prior art.